coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8975 (24th August 2016)
Plot Leanne and Nick have spent a happy night together. Leanne senses that he is not altogether happy with her pregnancy and tells him to decide what he really wants. Bethany furtively pops some more diet pills. Sarah mentions her forthcoming exam results to her and Bethany covers her unease. Leanne remembers that she has her first scan today. Sonia asks Sharif for a good-morning kiss but he refuses, saying nothing's changed between them. Eva explains to Aidan that Leanne’s ditched her Liverpool plans so he won’t be able to move in with her after all. He feigns disappointment. Gary conducts Craig's induction at the gym as Bethany starts to pound on a running machine. Nick calls on Leanne and asks her who the father of the baby is. She lies, making out she had a one night stand with a stranger. He offers to give her a lift to the hospital for her scan. Bethany overdoes it on the machine and collapses. Nick refuses to go into the scan with Leanne but, to her delight, changes his mind and he sees how happy she is with the results. Bethany regains consciousness and assures Gary she’s fine. He’s not convinced. Helping Gail with the kids, Michael takes Max to the Kabin where he notices the boy steal a toy. Sonia half-heartedly searches the paper for a flat. Yasmeen assures her she’s welcome to stay as long as she likes and Sharif is forced to agree. He tells Sonia that much as he cares about her, he’s not willing to risk his marriage. She agrees. Tracy is also at the hospital having her kidney examined and sees Nick and Leanne leaving the maternity unit. She’s intrigued. Max explains to Michael that he took the toy as his mum always used to buy him a present on Lily’s birthday. Making Max promise he won’t steal again, Michael agrees it can be their secret. Michael assures Gail he no longer has feelings for Eileen and she agrees to give their relationship another go. Having found Bethany’s diet pills, Gary confronts her. She refuses to fully answer his questions and storms off. Reaching a decision, Nick tells Leanne how much he loves her and he wants to be a part of the baby's life. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Sonographer - Joyce Veheary Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield General - Corridor and maternity scan room Notes *A worker at Weatherfield General is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany collapses in the gym after taking diet pills; Nick asks Leanne who the father of the baby is; Gail considers giving her relationship with Michael another go; and Sharif tells Sonia that as much as he cares about her, he's not willing to risk his marriage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,670,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Rita Tanner: "Sliding tackle? Is that some sort of medical condition?" Category:2016 episodes